Warm Evenings
by sunny-baby-angel
Summary: As Youko engages herself as Empress of Kei...certain matters have to be taken into another level -without all the formalities necessary. First thing's first - her stoic Kirin. Will she succeed? Or will he remain unyielding? Youko/Keiki-centric


Author's Note: Hi! This is my first Youko/Keiki-centric Fanfic since I miss them terribly TT_TT I really wanted to write this last year but then I had no time. So! Here it is…I hope that you will find it interesting ^_~ More chapters will come…soon! Please read and review. Thank you: D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Refresh

The skies were turning into a blanket of gold embroidered with crimson thread as birds started to head into the woods before darkness settled itself. Clad in her imperial clothes, Youko, the Empress of Kei, could only knit her brows in desperation to ponder on how she might be able to establish an imperial hospital without going through the sensitive and vigilant eyes of the Imperial Court. She could only blink and relax her posture from the erect position she had whilst sitting on the throne as she ventured through the heated arguments among her courtiers. Keiki, patient that he was, continued to stand beside her, looking stoic and unreadable as ever.

"We must put the importance of the upcoming harvest first," a minister pointed out, "Kei does not have enough surplus to extend into other projects."

"It's been the 5th year of bountiful harvest," Koukan responded attentively, "we've been getting good results of the previous harvests, and I assure you that we have more than enough surpluses to store in safe houses."

"But isn't it too early to count the surpluses? We must establish more financial sources for the kingdom!"

And more fiery exchanges of statements whirled the privy chambers into a haze of confusion and desperation.

Youko, in spite of the silent air around her, was easily immersed in her deep thoughts regarding the matter. She had been weighing this and that on her mind, but things were not as easy as she thought.

Keiki took a side glance of her, a tint of worry in his voice. "Shujou…"

"Your Highness!" They called out to the young Kei-Ou whose mind was obviously fleeting away from the room. She almost sprang to her feet; nonetheless, she was fortunate enough to maintain her regal composure.

"This should not be rushed over," she finally breathed out of a long pause. The officials looked at one another.

"Her Majesty is correct," Koukan the Chousai interceded, "we will continue this discussion once the Ministry of Earth presents and validates the kingdom's annual land report on surplus and such."

After the assembly was dismissed, Koukan approached Youko and bowed politely. Youko exhaled in relief. She was grateful for her appointed council leader for having done so much for her.

"Thank you for saving me earlier, Koukan."

"Anytime," he gave a smile, "but Your Highness should not strain herself too much with politics. I suggest that you take a break and refresh yourself for a while."

"Indeed," she sighed, "I've been mildly depressed these days. I really appreciate your suggestion."

With that, Youko retired to the koi garden adjacent to her rooms, tired and somewhat distressed of yet another failure with the Privy Council. She has been trying to dissect politics for five years now, taking it as something maybe related to history and economics when she was still in Hourai. Maybe it was not really that horrible, she thought. But still, recalling all the sighing and arguments she had with the ministers throughout the week continued to dampen her spirits in the very least.

She rested her delicate chin on her hands as she looked over from the small bridge over the koi pond. Night had approached earlier than she thought.

Keiki? She wondered. She had not seen him after the assembly. Keiki probably had a more hectic schedule than hers to begin with. Also, she remembered him to be sighing every now and then as the meeting initiated.

"Shujou."

"Keiki?" She turned around and saw the Kei Taiho walking towards her. It was a warm night; no cold winds blew but a gentle breeze rustled through the trees in the open area. The stars glittered like polished jewels in the velvety skies, dancing in their ethereal beauty.

_This person,_ she mused as she observed him approach her, at least a meter away. _My other half, huh._ As he drew near, the light of the moon illuminated his translucent, golden hair. His complexion was of the same paleness of the placid moon, the very same color when she had first met him back in Hourai.

How many summers have passed? Did Keiki ever go out and expose himself to the sun? She mentally slapped herself. What in Tentei's name was she thinking anyway? Nonetheless, she returned her gaze back to the Kirin, who at that moment definitely had some business to do with her.

"You must now return to the palace, Your Highness," He creased his brow, "Dinner had already been served."

_Oh that_, she chuckled. She was starting to get anxious of the possibility of another imperial problem for that afternoon. Keiki had never failed in bringing her the latest updates from the different regions of the kingdom, and so from time to time it was inevitable that she, as empress of Kei, had to prepare herself, come what may the concerns be.

But this afternoon had been different – he was talking about dinner, and not the usual political concerns and imperial decrees and such. She turned her back to him and inhaled the fresh air. She thought, _how long has it been since she last talked with Keiki_? Not the usual, ruler-to-kirin talk, but at least as acquaintances? Chitchats had always been normal for her and Rakushun, her scholarly friend who now serves as Chousai of the Kingdom of Kou. She missed him, but it could not be helped that they were busy on their own posts.

Back to the main agendum, she diverted her eyes and faced her Kirin once again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to him, she considered. After all, wouldn't it be better to at least bond with the person who you are supposed to be with for the rest of the days to come? _As co-ruler_, she emphasized. _At least become friends with Keiki_, she mulled over, _rather than argue with him all day and be given lethal lecture._ Albeit the fact that Keiki had been her confidant throughout her rule in Kei, it was almost nothing more but formal and polite chitchats. Yes, he had been helpful in most of the circumstances –but it would have been a lot better if she had more confidence in telling him her personal problems -in the same way as Rakushun. She gathered her plans. No other evening would settle her thoughts as tonight.

"Oh," Youko grinned and clasped her hands together, "Why don't you join me for a bit?"

"Shujou?" Keiki blinked, "It is strange that you ask of this."

"Yeah, I think so too," Youko smiled as her eyes ventured into the pond, carefully studying the reflection of the moon on the water, "But isn't it stranger that after all these five years, all we ever did is to talk about imperial stuff? Well, you know, I did learn a lot, but I'm thinking about you and me being rulers of Kei – and yet, we really still have a lot of arguments and disagreements."

"I see," He looked her, his eyes questioning. "I do apologize for my part. But given your character, it would seem that it could not be helped to argue with Your Highness sometimes."

"Wha-?" Youko gave him a surprised look, and then arched her brows, "You're joking, right?"

_He meant it. I'm so obstinate. Yeah right, how could a super-serious guy like Keiki possibly joke something like that, _she rolled her eyes. _Please._

"I was," He spoke in the soonest moment, his voice light with the usual cold air around him, "I hope Your Highness did not mind."

She stood there motionless, unable to decide whether to laugh or simply walk away. She squinted.

No longer containing herself, Youko burst out laughing. She held on to her stomach, afraid that she might actually fall off the bridge and drown herself for the most uncommon circumstance.

On the other hand, the bewildered Kirin seem to have gotten more confused, his golden brows knitted together as he continued to watch out for Her Highness as she held on the balustrade, her amusement echoing through the quiet night.

"That was funny, Keiki." She looked up to him, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thanks. I feel better now."

"I don't really understand," Keiki raised a brow, "But I'm glad to be of service to you."

"Well, maybe I should start anticipating for more, "Youko beamed but was countered with a glare, "What? You said you're glad to be of service?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please help me improve my writing with your review~ Hoho...I just love it when Youko and Keiki bicker...so cute! Nonetheless..so satisfy my appetite for more YK..I better update soon! Thank you! :D


End file.
